Mi Vida Secreta
by anitacullen104
Summary: Ambientada en Luna Nueva , Edward deja a Bella para protegerla de Victoria y el Ejercito de Voldemort , sin saber que ella era lo que necesitaba para poder vencer , Bella desolada un extraño chico parecido a ella aparece en su puerta , diciendole que es su hermano perdido y que ella era una bruja , los elegidos que debian vencer a Voldemort, talvez encuentre un amor nuevo...
1. Todo Lo Que Sube Tiene Que Bajar

Cap. 1

Gracias Maps, por haberme inspirado a escribir, sin ella no me habría escrito esto chicas las sugerencias están abiertas, cualquier cosa me dejan un review, perdón por la faltas de ortografía, estos personajes les pertenecen A S. Meyer la historia es mía

**Todo lo que sube tiene que bajar…**

Bella POV

Estaba en mi cama acababa de despertar y estaba meditando en los sucedido, Edward había estado actuando muy extraño desde mi cumpleaños, evitaba cualquier contacto conmigo a penas y me hablaba y lo hacía con un vacío o una indiferencia, tenía que averiguar que le pasaba a Edward ya no me estaba gustando, hace unos días me dejo en el colegio y tuve que regresarme a mi casa caminando, estaba muy molesta con él, al día siguiente llamo y le grite bastante ya harta de lo que sucedía

Flash back

EDWARD QUE ES LO QUE TE SUCEDE?

Bella enserio lamento, haberte dejado en el colegio

No es solo eso Edward has estado muy extraño

Nada, solo no quiero hablar de eso

Está bien Edward pero algún día tendremos que hablar de esto, hoy vendrás a mi habitación?

No voy de caza

Pero..

Adiós Bella

Y me corto sabía que debía ser algo importante….

Fin de Flash Back

Estaba frustrada quería saber qué es lo que tanto molestaba a Edward..

Comenzó a sonar Claro de Luna era Edward

Bella te veo en el bosque

Me corto….

Me cambie de ropa no saldría en mi pijama y mis sandalias al frio y oscuro bosque, me puse un buzo cuello de tortuga azul unos jeans negros que encontré por ahí y mis converse blancas con rayas azules que me regalo Renne por mi cumpleaños, baje las escaleras y me puse a pensar en que me quería decir...

Llege al árbol donde Edward y yo siempre nos encontrábamos y sentí que algo no iba bien, vi a Edward, con una expresión fría en el rostro, y en sus ojos había un destello de ¿dolor?, pero tan rápido como lo vi, desapareció

-Bella, tenemos que irnos- dijo- empiezan a sospechar de Carlisle.

-Dame tiempo para decírselo a Charlie- dije,

-Me refería a mi familia- dijo.

-Y qué hay de nosotros - dije

-No hay un nosotros, esto era solo un juego - dijo

Me Paralice, y recordé todos y cada uno de nuestros besos, cada uno de nuestros encuentros, cada te amo…

-Lamento haber llevado esta relación muy lejos – dijo con los ojos mirando hacia el suelo.

**Solo un Juego, Solo un Juego** esas palabras seguían dando vueltas mi mente, parecían un código indescifrable, **Solo un Juego…..**

Todo era una mentira, una vil y cruel mentira… Y explote….

-Porque no me lo dices mirándome a los ojos- grite, sentía que caigan las lagrimas - Te hare una pregunta y quiero que me contestes con la verdad.

-Mírame- agarre su rostro y lo junte al mío – Mírame y dime la verdad- Sentía que mi corazón se salía de mi cuerpo.

-Que quieres saber- dijo con tal frialdad que me aleje de el- Dilo rápido.

-¿Me quieres?- esperaba que dijera que sí.

-No- contesto

-¿Me amas?- dije pero esta vez pero mirando su rostro y en especial sus ojos.

-Nunca te amé.

Y me desmorone en ese mismo instante

-Entonces que querías conmigo- lo dije llorando.- ¿Que pretendías conmigo?.

Sentí como se acercaba a mí, pero, luego se apartó cuando di un paso hacia él .

-Si eso es todo lo que querías saber. Me voy- me dio la espalda y entonces lo agarre del brazo para que no se fuera.

-No... Sientes nada por mí- lo dije- porque me haces esto. ¡Yo que te hice!- Lo mire para ver su expresión, pero, no decía nada… se quedó callado.

-Tú no hiciste nada. Yo tuve la culpa, no te eches la culpa de algo que no tiene que ver contigo- Me alzo el rostro y me dijo - Prométeme algo.

-No...- dije- No pienso prometerte nada...- Sentí como me miraba con frustración y con tristeza... Si con mucha tristeza...

Salió caminando con paso lento... mientras me decía

-ADIOS- Corrí para alcanzarlo... Y le grite a la cara

-TE ODIO… - Lo dije con tanta tristeza... Que empecé a llorar a gritos... El salió corriendo y se desvaneció en el bosque…

Y entonces todo se volvió negro….

Gracias por leer, por fis dejen un review si les gusto, Voy a actualizar 1 vez por semana, todos los sábados,

Si quieren hablar conmigo me dejan un MP o me los mandan a mi correo

supergirl0426 aroba Hotmail com


	2. Toda Acción Tiene Su Reacción

**N/A:** Chicas/os lamento no haber actualizado, en serio, pero desde ahora voy normal, hubo un problema y necesitaba una beta, ahora estamos perfectos. Bueno, como ya saben, los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www . facebook / groups / betasffaddiction /

**Capítulo 2**

— ¡ADIOS! —Corrí para alcanzarlo y le grité en la cara— ¡TE ODIO! —Lo dije con tanta tristeza que empecé a llorar a gritos.

Él salió corriendo y se desvaneció en el bosque. Y entonces, todo se volvió negro.

_Toda acción tiene su reacción con la misma fuerza pero en el sentido contrario._

**Edward's POV**

— ¡TE ODIO! —Esas palabras me desmoronaron y comencé a correr como nunca, tratando de borrar el dolor que me causaban esas palabras. Era algo que sabía que me merecía, pero el dolor era algo insoportable. Mi parte egoísta me decía que éramos perfectos para ella, que la convirtiera...

_Es lo correcto, es lo correcto, es lo correcto_, decía en mi mente, para no echar a correr de vuelta y pedirle a mi dulce ángel que me perdonara, aunque sabía que un ángel como ella merecía a alguien humano, alguien que no temiera romperla. Por eso estaba aquí, debía alejarla de mi mundo, debía protegerla. En este momento, estaba a miles de kilómetros de mi amor, mi vida, mi ángel, para ir a ver a un grupo llamado _La Orden del Fénix_, ellos me ayudarían a derrotar a Voldemort, que ahora esta aliado con Victoria para matar a mi Bella. No podía dejar de ver esa imagen una y otra vez ante mis ojos, mi Bella en un ataúd, la piel fría, sus labios color violeta, sus ojos sin vida, su corazón sin palpito…Eso era lo que debía evitar.

Llegué a un aeropuerto en México, y tomé un vuelo hasta Inglaterra. Cuando llegué, mi familia me esperaba. Carlisle me dio unas palmadas y pensó _"hijo, la necesitas"._ La necesitaba como el aire, pero su seguridad está primero, negué. Era el turno de mi madre, me abrazó _"hijo, no estás bien, la necesitas",_ negué de nuevo. Es que no lo entienden que no la merezco, ella es demasiado buena para un monstruo como yo. Alice me besó en la mejilla _"vuelve Edward, ella sufre",_ borré ese pensamiento, ella no debía sufrir, debería ser feliz, no llorar por mí. Jasper sólo pensaba _"perdóname, es mi culpa, si no…"_

—Jasper, no fue tu culpa, fue mía. Yo debí saber que algo así pasaría.

_"Pero, tu sufres"_

—No importa.

_"Pero..."_

—Ya Jasper, no pasa nada.

Emmet me abrazó _"mi hermanita…". _Rose también estaba afectada, aunque no lo admitiera, ella también quería a Bella como uno de nosotros.

Todos nos subimos al auto que rentó Carlisle, y partimos a nuestro encuentro con _La Orden del Fénix._

**.**

Chicas, van a ver algunos de estos POV, porque son necesarios para que se desarrolle la historia como yo quiero.

Gracias a Amber Cullen Masen por ser la primera que dejó review en mi historia, y al resto de chicas que siguen la historia: nicole1980, P.K. Potter Swan, Harruna1998, entre otra gente.


	3. No Siempre Lo Justo Es Conveniente

Chicas/os dejo este capítulo nuevo. Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

_**No siempre lo justo es conveniente.**_

**Capitulo 3**

**Bella's POV**

Tenía todo el cuerpo pesado, me punzaba la cabeza y había un ligero olor a desinfectante en el aire que me era muy familiar. En medio del sopor, comencé a abrir los ojos, los cuales se cerraron de nuevo para acostumbrarse a la luz, estaba en una sala de color blanco, y había agujas en mis muñecas. Estaba en un hospital.

A medida que comencé a despertarme, noté una figura borrosa.

—Bella, despertaste —era Jacob. Se abalanzó sobre mí y me abrazó. Todavía me dolían los músculos, traté de no gemir, pero fue en vano—. Lo siento, me emocioné. Voy por Charlie, está muy preocupado por ti.

—Jacob, ¿qué me pasó? —dije en un susurro. Me ardía la garganta. Jacob me tendió un vaso con agua y tomé un sorbo. Mucho mejor— ¿Qué hago aquí? —insistí.

—Bella, te encontramos tirada en el bosque, no respondías a nada. Te trajimos al hospital, estábamos preocupados. Has estado en coma 3 semanas.

No puede ser posible, cómo fue que pasó eso, tanto tiempo...Y de pronto, todas las imágenes volvieron a mí, mi cumpleaños, Jasper, el bosque…Mi corazón comenzó a latir muy fuerte, la respiración me faltaba.

Llegaron unas enfermeras, me agarraron de los brazos y querían inyectarme algo.

— ¡NO!, suéltenme.

—Señorita, cálmese.

—No me pida que me calme, lo haré hasta que me suelte —estaba histérica.

Jacob les dio una señal a las enfermeras para que me soltaran— Por favor, retírense. Hablaré con ella.

—Jacob, sácame de aquí —dije, todavía alterada. Debía calmarme.

—Bella, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien —me abrazó y comencé a llorar—. Ya estás mejor —traté de contener los sollozos y poco a poco me fui calmando en sus brazos—. Llamaré a Charlie, tiene que saber que despertaste —y salió por la puerta, hacia el pasillo.


	4. A Veces, Es Más Fácil Creer La Mentira

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

Me pidieron que les diera un capítulo más largo, pues aquí está un poco más largo.

—_Jacob, sácame de aquí —dije, todavía alterada. Debía calmarme._

—_Bella, cálmate. Todo va a estar bien —me abrazó y comencé a llorar—. Ya estás mejor —traté de contener los sollozos y poco a poco me fui calmando en sus brazos—. Llamaré a Charlie, tiene que saber que despertaste —y salió por la puerta, hacia el pasillo._

_**A veces, es más fácil creer la mentira, que la verdad.**_

**Capitulo 4**

**Bella's POV**

Estaba acostada, mirando el techo blanco del hospital. Sentía una opresión en el pecho, no era física, era algo más. Me sentía extraña, todo se apagó, no sabía dónde me encontraba, era como si buscara algo y no lo encontrara, era un tipo de instinto, sentía que me rodeaba. Todo el cuerpo me comenzó a arder y sentía muchas punzadas en la cabeza, y de repente, paró todo y volví a mi estado de seguridad. Todo estaba oscuro, parecía un pasillo y había una luz blanca, caminé desconfiada, a cada paso que daba, me sentía mas alejada de esa luz, comencé a correr, cada vez mas rápido, pero no lograba llegar a ella. Buscaba desesperadamente esa luz, sentía que me comenzaban a halar y sentía mucho peso en mis hombros, cada vez me sentía mas débil, de repente, una voz se hizo presente, se oía terrible, era una mujer sufriendo, la oía gritar cada vez más cerca, imploraba por su vida y la de su hija. Me arrodillé y grite, dolía demasiado, me sangraban las rodillas. Al caer, se me habían incrustado vidrios rotos, entre los gritos, escuché una persona riéndose, esa voz me daba escalofríos, y a la vez, me recordaba a alguien, luego ya no sentí nada. En un silencio pacifico, oía correr un río y olía a flores, estaba recostada sobre una superficie húmeda. No quería abrir los ojos, pues todavía tenía terror a que algo cambiara, así que los dejé cerrados, me relajé y lo oí...

—Bella, amor, despierta.

Esto no puede estar pasando. Me tapé los oídos, con cada palabra que me decía, me enervaba. Sentí su tacto frío por mis brazos, todavía no iba a abrir los ojos, pues verlo sería demasiado…

—Bella, te amo…

Estúpido hipócrita. ¿Cómo se atrevía, después de todo…?

Y abrí los ojos, pero ahora estaba en un ambiente tenso. Me vi a mí misma, destrozada, mientras él me decía esas palabras que me marcaron tanto...

—_**¿Tú... no... me quieres? —Dije, demasiado confundida por el modo como sonaban colocadas en ese orden.**_

—_**No.**_

_**Le miré, sin comprenderlo aún. Me devolvió la mirada sin remordimiento.**_

_**Sus ojos brillaban como topacios, duros, claros y muy profundos. Me sentí como si cayera dentro de ellos y no pude encontrar nada, en sus honduras sin fondo, que contrarrestara lo que dijo.**_

_**Me vi a mí misma dividida en dos partes, una estaba enfrentándose a él, y la otra parecía un fantasma, una sombra a mi lado, que sufría agonizantemente en silencio, y de sus ojos brotaban lagrimas de sangre, su pecho se movía de arriba abajo desaforado, tratando de contener los sollozos. Poco a poco esa sombra se fue haciendo más y más débil, ya no quedaba casi nada, y seguía llorando, y debajo de ella, quedaba un charco de sus lágrimas de sangre, se hacia cada vez más grande….**_

Sentí a alguien sujetándome la mano y, poco a poco, comencé a recuperar la conciencia. Abrí mis ojos lentamente, Charlie estaba al lado de mi camilla, sus ojos derramaban lágrimas silenciosas junto con Jake, y recordé por qué estaba aquí.

—Hija, Bella, por fin despertaste. ¿Cómo te sientes? —Dijo Charlie, preocupado. Tenia unas ojeras muy profundas.

¿Qué estaba haciendo? Era demasiado estúpida, ¿cómo podía simplemente lastimar a mi padre de esta forma? Tenía que levantarme, no podía seguir así...

—Char...Papá, estoy bien, sólo un poco adolorida. —No podía arriesgarme.

—Jake, ve a llamar a la enfermera, yo me quedaré aquí con Bella.

—Está bien, ya regreso. —Salió del cuarto, como demorando el tiempo.

—Bella, ¿qué hacías en el bosque? —Preguntó Charlie.

—Todo se acabó, papá —dije muy tranquilamente, aunque me sentía morir por dentro.

—Explícate, no entiendo.

—Él y yo nos separamos, era lo mejor. —Bajé la vista, no podía mirarlo a los ojos.

—Bella...

—Papá, no digas nada, simplemente déjalo como está —lo interrumpí. No quería hablar más del tema por ahora, porque sabía que no me libraría tan fácil.

—Bella, sabía que esto no estaba bien. ¿Cómo estas?

—Papá, en serio no quiero hablar de esto... pero sí me siento mejor —dije, un poco desalentada. Como si me fuera a creer. Sabía que me veía terrible, debía de reflejar lo que sentía, pero traté de aparentar lo más que pude.

—Bien, Bella, lo dejaremos para después.

Quedamos en silencio por algunos minutos.

Jake y la enfermera entraron por la puerta. Era una señora mayor, tenía muy buen animo, algo extraño en los hospitales. La enfermera me hizo algunas preguntas de rutina, era muy amable. Por último, revisó mis signos vitales.

—Cariño, por lo que veo, estás mejor. Llamará al doctor para que te revise.

Antes de que pudiera salir de nuevo, le pregunté— ¿Cuándo podré salir? —No me gustaba nada estar aquí.

—Ahorita mandarán a hacerte unos análisis, lo del coma estuvo bastante grave, y quieren estar seguros de que no hay efectos secundarios antes de darte de alta —suspiró—, pero yo creo que será más pronto de lo que crees. —Y salió, debía de tener muchos más pacientes que atender.


	5. No hay Peor Ciego Que El No Quiere Ver

**N/A: **Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

Chicas, les agradezco mucho que sigan viendo la historia, tanto como a las que andan anónimas, como las que dejan reviews, de muchos países, diferentes continentes, incluso me sorprendió que me leyeran en Francia ¡wooowww! Saludos a todos/as, y sin más les dejo el nuevo capi.

—_Cariño, por lo que veo, estás mejor. Llamará al doctor para que te revise._

_Antes de que pudiera salir de nuevo, le pregunté— ¿Cuándo podré salir? —No me gustaba nada estar aquí._

—_Ahorita mandarán a hacerte unos análisis, lo del coma estuvo bastante grave, y quieren estar seguros de que no hay efectos secundarios antes de darte de alta —suspiró—, pero yo creo que será más pronto de lo que crees. —Y salió, debía de tener muchos más pacientes que atender._

_**No hay peor ciego, que el que no quiere ver.**_

**Capitulo 5**

**Bella's POV**

Los días seguían pasando, nunca me había sentido más aislada, me la pasaba viendo por la ventada y me sorprendí de lo mucho que vagaba mi mente. Pensaba en diferentes cosas, y en esos días de mi estadía, reflexionaba sobre todo lo que pasó, y todo tenia una lógica. Todos los secretos que compartía conmigo, los besos, las caricias, sí tuvieron un motivo, aunque aún no lograba llegar a el, pero sabía que todo pasaba por alguna razón y Edward Cullen no era una casualidad, lamentablemente solo podía esperar a que pasara, pues aunque quisiera, yo no podía controlar el tiempo y solo el me daría la razón de mi sufrimiento.

Entre tanto y tanto, traté de sacarle el mayor provecho a la situación, verle el lado positivo, porque si algo me quedaba claro, es que debía superar esta etapa, no por Charlie, no por Jake, por mí misma. Debía demostrar que podía ser fuerte, no le daría a él su victoria, porque eso era lo que él quería y no lo permitiría, si creía que estaría sufriendo por él toda mi vida, esta equivocado, nunca dejaría que algo como eso me lastimara a tal grado de no regresar, superaría todo esto, y para comenzar debía salir de este hospital, estar encerrada me está matando las neuronas. Esperaba impacientemente a que viniera el doctor a darme de alta, al parecer estaba demasiado metida en mis pensamientos pues no pude escuchar cuando Jake entró.

—Buuu —dijo, sobresaltándome. El pitido de la máquina de al lado sonaba disparado, mi corazón quería salirse de mi pecho, puse una mano sobre el como un acto reflejo.

—Jake, ¿qué es lo que te pasa? Estás loco. Ni convaleciente te apiadas de mí —dije subiendo el tono de mi voz, casi en un grito.

—Lo siento, Bells, no quería darte un infarto, solo un sustito —dijo con ojos de perrito a medio morir, aunque en su boca se formaba una sonrisa burlona.

Lo golpeé con mi almohada y él comenzó a retroceder riendo a carcajadas, cayéndosele algo de las manos que no supe identificar.

—Ya, Bells, aprendí mi lección. —Recogió lo que se le había caído, y me di cuenta de que era una barra de Hershey's. Me quedé viendo la barra como si fuera la ultima gota de agua en el desierto, pues aquí era algo así, daban una comida para viejitos: nada de sal ni de azúcar. Y claro que él se aprovechó de mi momento de debilidad.

Me tendió la barra de chocolate— Bells, estoy tan arrepentido, pero como sé que no vas a perdonarme, mejor me voy —dijo dramáticamente, mientras alejaba la barra de chocolate de mí.

—Está bien, Jake, te perdono, pero dámela. —Le puse mi mejor cara de perrito triste y lo único que hizo fue echarse a carcajadas, pero me tendió mi barra de chocolate, y con ello estaba más que contenta.

En eso entró el doctor, revisó mis signos vitales, y vio mi cartilla de progresos, sonrió— Señorita Swan, al parecer su estado ha progresado muy bien, tal vez le demos de alta mañana por la mañana.

Sonreí— Doctor, ¿no habrá alguna manera de que pueda salir hoy? —Rogué para que así fuera.

—Veré qué puedo hacer, señorita Swan —dijo y luego se retiró del cuarto.

—Bueno, ya es hora de que me vaya, ¿te veo mañana? —Me preguntó Jake.

—Sí, Jake. Hasta mañana.

Me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

Volví a sumirme en mis pensamientos otra vez, no me había dado cuenta de cuánto tiempo había pasado, hasta que vi por la ventana que oscurecía.

De pronto, entró Charlie y una enfermera, al parecer, por fin me habían dado de alta.

Charlie me llevó a casa en su patrulla, pues todavía estaba convaleciente. Al llegar a casa, Charlie me dijo que no preocupara, que pediría pizza, pero no tenía apetito así que subí directo a mi habitación, y lo vi: no encontraba ninguna de nuestras fotos, todas habían desaparecido. Élse las había llevado, pues nadie había entrado a mi habitación desde el incidente.

Ya sin querer pensar más en eso, traté de acostarme y dormir, pero no podía, tenía plantadas en mi mente muchas dudas: ¿Por qué se las llevo? ¿No quería que yo las tuviera? Y muchas más. No, definitivamente no podía seguir así. Me paré y comencé a buscar y, efectivamente, no encontré nada, hasta que vi brillar algo en el closet y ahí encontré un sobre donde estaban los regalos que me dieron ellos. Estaban los boletos de avión hacia Florida, el juego de joyas, el conjunto de ropa... guardé todo de nuevo. Mañana quemaría todo lo que dejó él. Me había decidido a alejarme de él, de los recuerdos, de todo lo que me hacia mal, y comenzaría mañana. Me volví a acostar y, decidida, caí en los brazos de Morfeo.


	6. Todos Los Cambios, Llevan Melancolía

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

Bueno, aquí les dejo el siguiente capitulo, espero que les guste. No se olviden de dejar su reviews, o preguntas… siempre reviso los reviews.

…

_Me paré y comencé a buscar y, efectivamente, no encontré nada, hasta que vi brillar algo en el closet y ahí encontré un sobre donde estaban los regalos que me dieron ellos. Estaban los boletos de avión hacia Florida, el juego de joyas, el conjunto de ropa... guardé todo de nuevo. Mañana quemaría todo lo que dejó él. Me había decidido a alejarme de él, de los recuerdos, de todo lo que me hacia mal, y comenzaría mañana. Me volví a acostar y, decidida, caí en los brazos de Morfeo._

_**Todos Los Cambios, Llevan Cierta Melancolía.**_

**Capitulo 6**

**Bella's POV**

Hoy me levanté demasiado consciente de lo que iba a hacer, seguía pensando en varias cosas, y las constantes siempre me perseguían, ¿cómo todo había cambiado tan rápido, de un día a otro? Simplemente, todavía no le veía sentido. En un principio, no entiendo por qué nuestros caminos se cruzaron de esta forma, por qué el fingió todo este tiempo, cuando hubo una solución demasiado sencilla desde el principio: Matarme. Pero prefirió continuar con el teatro, ¿para qué? ¿Qué es lo quería probar? ¿Que podía enamorar a una humana o, simplemente, pretendía subir su ego? Es algo que todavía no llego a comprender, y había una infinidad de probabilidades que todavía no me había puesto a analizar, todo esto era demasiado confuso, y en todo caso, ¿por qué justamente a mí? Yo era demasiado simple, algo muy común entre los seres humanos: Cabello castaño, delgada, sin curvas, pálida a tal grado que parecía muerta…No es que no lo supiera antes, no era suficiente, nunca tuvo sentido que me amara, eso era algo demasiado visible para cualquiera que nos viera superficialmente. No hacia falta que buscara demasiado, tantas preguntas sin respuesta, tantas opciones, y tan pocas probabilidades de encontrar las correctas.

Me dejé de hacer preguntas, pues sabía que el único que me las podía responder nunca vendría a respondérmelas. Me levanté, fui por mi menester y me bañé. Hoy era un nuevo día, y me desharía de esos recuerdosque tanto me atormentaban, dejaría todo atrás, no importaba el coste de esto, me lo quitaré de la cabeza y del corazón, cambiaría, no sabía si para bien o para mal, pero habría un cambio.

Me coloqué algo cómodo, me peiné con una coleta alta y salí del baño. Todavía era muy temprano, eran las 6:30 a.m., Charlie todavía no habría salido. Busqué una maleta y coloqué todo lo que encontré ayer dentro de la maleta, bajé las escaleras con ella, agarré una pluma y comencé a escribir una nota para Charlie:

_Papá:_

_Salí a dar una vuelta, no te preocupes, volveré antes de las 10._

_Bella._

Salí hacia el patio trasero de la casa y fui al closet donde Charlie guardaba las cosas de jardinería, saqué la pala y volví a cerrar el closet. Fui directo a mi monovolumen, coloqué la pala en la parte de atrás y la maleta adelante. Al entrar al monovolumen, encontré que el radio que me había regalado Emmett seguía ahí, así que me bajé y fui por algo para sacarlo de ahí, encontré una palanca, con ella le di unos golpes, salió, puse el radio atrás y me dirigí directamente a un lugar que conocía muy bien, donde todo comenzó…

Llegué en tiempo record, dejé mi monovolumen, saqué las cosas de atrás y las cargué hasta que llegue a "_nuestro prado"_. Ahora todo estaba deshecho, las flores silvestres que lo rodeaban estaban todas secas, y había mucha maleza, todo estaba muerto, tal como me sentía yo: Seca, débil. Pero todo acabaría hoy, debía sacar todo de raíz, aquí fue donde me dijo que era, donde pasamos horas hablando, aquí nos dimos nuestro primer beso.

Con la pala, comencé a hacer un agujero, enterraría todo aquí, no quería nada que me hubieran dado, lo hice profundo. De mis mejillas salían muchas lagrimas, ya que sabía que dejaría una parte de mí aquí, dejaría todo lo que sufrí, todo lo que pasé, todos los recuerdos enterrados aquí. Me tomé mi tiempo, debía sacarlo todo, porque después de este día, me prometería a mí misma ya no volver a pensar ni a sufrir por algo que ya pasó. Tiré todo adentro del agujero y me senté, me sentía muy cansada, física y emocionalmente.

—No llores, mi amor —dijo una voz aterciopelada, _su voz_. Me levanté espantada y me alejé, y en efecto, lo veía ahí sentado, tan bello, su sonrisa perfecta, su cabello rebelde…

Se paró y se acerco a mí, me tendió la mano y, con mi mente en shock, traté de tomar la suya, pero la mía lo traspasó. En ese momento, supe que estaba alucinando, Charlie me mandaría a un psicólogo por esto. Cerré lo ojos fuertemente, con la intención de que al cerrarlos el desapareciera, pero aún lo seguía escuchando.

—Mírame, Bella. —Mantuve los ojos cerrados.— Bella.

—No, tú no eres real —le respondí.

—Te amo.

—Vete, no soporto estar tan cerca de ti.

—Bella…

—No.

—Bella, soy real.

—No, tú sólo eres un producto de mi imaginación.

—Bella, no me dejes, yo te amo.

—Aquí el que se fue fuiste tú.

Mi rabia comenzó a bullir, debía terminar con esto rápido, abrí los ojos y lo vi en frente de mí. Tomé la pala y, con lágrimas en los ojos, comencé a llenar el agujero, con mis recuerdos.

—Bella, no lo hagas, yo te amo —suplicaba. Mientras iba agregando tierra, lo iban arrastrando hacia abajo.

—Eso ya pasó. —y terminé de poner lo último, y desapareció.

Mientras me secaba las lágrimas, sentí una presencia detrás de mí.


	7. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece (Parte 1)

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

_Mi rabia comenzó a bullir, debía terminar con esto rápido, abrí los ojos y lo vi en frente de mí. Tomé la pala y, con lágrimas en los ojos, comencé a llenar el agujero, con mis recuerdos._

—_Bella, no lo hagas, yo te amo —suplicaba. Mientras iba agregando tierra, lo iban arrastrando hacia abajo._

—_Eso ya pasó. —y terminé de poner lo último, y desapareció._

_Mientras me secaba las lágrimas, sentí una presencia detrás de mí._

_**No Todo Es Lo Que Parece (Parte 1)**_

**Capítulo 7**

**Bella's POV**

Me encontraba muy tensa. Sabía que estaba detrás de mí, pero aun así, la expectación no se iba, así que seguí sin prestar atención y caminé hacia la salida del claro. Yo sabía muy bien que no podría salir con vida de allí, pero de todas formas lo intentaría, nada perdía. Aunque no llegué muy lejos, di unos cuatro pasos, y Laurent se apareció frente a mí, comenzó a caminar a mi alrededor en círculos mientras me miraba. Mi corazón palpitaba demasiado rápido, todo a mi alrededor se sentía como si girara, me comencé a marear, y sentía cada vez más fuerte el latido de mi corazón, el miedo se apoderaba de mí, y él seguía ahí, observándome. A diferencia de mí, él se encontraba en una pose muy relajada, como que nada pasa, su mirada era terrorífica, esos ojos negros como el carbón. Sabía el porqué se encontraba él aquí: Victoria me estaba buscando y me había encontrado, no tenía sentido huir.

Se me acercó lentamente, acercó su cara a mi cuello, me mantuve inmóvil, aspiró mi aroma y se alejó, y me asusté más al ver su ojos todavía más negros y con bordes violetas.

—Isabella, Isabella, que no te han enseñado a que no debes andar sola por el bosque —dijo burlón.

—Laurent, ¿qué es lo que quieres? —Lo sabía, pero quería escucharlo de sus labios. Mantuve mi pose firme, aun con el cuerpo tenso, pero con mi cara inexpresiva, no le daría el placer de ver cuanto poder tenía sobre mí—. Si buscas a los Cullen, se fueron para no regresar.

—Lo sé, he ido a su casa y estaba vacía —dijo intrigado—. ¿No eras su mascota o algo así?

—Sí, algo así —dije sin ánimo.

—Pero ahora está lejos, ¿no? —dijo él, sonriente.

— ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —Repetí.

—He venido para hacerle un favor a Victoria —respondió Laurent—. Victoria te ha estado buscando. —Hizo una pausa—. Mataron a James y ella quiere venganza.

—Yo no lo maté —afirmé segura, aunque por dentro, me encontrara temblando.

—Cree que lo apropiado es matar a la pareja de Edward ya que él mató a la suya —dijo tranquilo—. Ojo por Ojo.

Se acercaba peligrosamente, sabía lo que iba a pasar, me aprisionó entre sus brazos y rozó mi cuello con su boca. Me removí, y traté de golpear su pecho de mármol, pero no le afectaba, era inútil, no tenía sentido. Agarró mis muñecas y las sostuvo para mantenerme inmóvil.

—Tranquila, Isabella, lo haré rápido, no sentirás nada.

Sentía sus colmillos acariciar mi piel.

Y de pronto, una luz muy poderosa y deslumbrante en forma de venado salió del bosque, me cegó, y dejé de sentir, sólo escuché una voz antes de caer a la inconsciencia.

—_Ya es la hora, mi niña._

Y todo se volvió oscuro.

**~Horas después~**

Sentía que alguien me levantaba del piso, sentía todo mi cuerpo agarrotado y cansado. Me negaba a abrir los ojos. Sentía mis párpados muy pesados, me sentía muy sensible a todo, escuchaba todo a mi alrededor. Escuché un corazón muy acelerado y muchos pasos, escuchaba como el aire golpeaba contra los árboles.

Intenté abrir mis ojos de nuevo, y lo logré, poco a poco comencé a abrirlos, me encontré con la mirada de Jake y los chicos de la Push. No entendía nada, todo era demasiado confuso. Me asaltaron demasiadas preguntas a la cabeza.

No entendía nada, me encontraba en el claro con Laurent y de pronto una Luz apareció, ¿qué era eso? ¿Dónde está Laurent? ¿Y Victoria? ¿Qué me pasó? Y me volví a sentir mareada, tantas preguntas en mi cabeza sin ninguna respuesta, todo estaba de cabeza.

Jake seguía observándome, como esperando algo, una reacción o algo así. Me concentré tanto en Jake que no presté atención a donde habíamos llegado, era una casa muy hogareña. Apenas entramos, él me llevó a una de las habitaciones y me acostó en la cama, él se quedó sentado a mi lado. Nos seguíamos observando, había un silencio demasiado tenso, nos quedamos así unos minutos más, hasta que Jake decidió romperlo.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —dijo preocupado.

—Sí, Jake, un poco mareada y confundida —dije yo en respuesta, aun un poco tensa—. ¿Qué pasó Jacob? —pregunté vacilante, todavía seguía confundida, todo esto era un lio por completo, no sabía en qué momento había cambiado todo.

—Te encontramos en el bosque, ese vampiro te quería matar. Te desmayaste cuando apareció esa luz, y él salió corriendo, lo pudimos matar y te trajimos aquí, estamos en la casa de Sam.

Me quedé en blanco. Ahora lo único que quería hacer era dormir, no quería pensar en nada más, todo era muy extraño.

—Llévame a casa, Jake —dije ida, ahora no era el tiempo de pensar en nada. Quería estar sola, necesitaba pensar en todo y aclarar mis emociones.

Jake, un poco inseguro, me volvió a cargar. No me sentía completamente segura de poder caminar, todavía sentía todo tieso y mi mente me traicionaba, todo estaba patas arriba. Jake, conmigo en brazos, bajó las escaleras, y abajo se encontraba toda la banda con una interrogante en sus caras, ellos debían estar mas confundidos que yo.

Jake y Sam, se dieron una mirada, preguntando qué pasó, Jake asintió. Yo solo no presté mucha atención, debía estar tranquila, una vez que llegara a la soledad de mi habitación dejaría todo fluir. Me subió a mi camioneta y emprendimos el recorrido hacia mi casa, todo estaba a oscuras, al parecer nos habíamos demorado demasiado, todo el camino lo pasamos en silencio, cada uno meditando sus propios pensamientos. Pasó el tiempo tan rápido que no me di cuenta cuándo llegamos.

Jake dio la vuelta para volverme a cargar, pero yo negué, ya me sentía lo suficientemente capaz como para caminar sola. Me miró por ultima vez y me abrazó, le correspondí, necesitaba esto. Pasamos unos cuantos minutos así, hasta que Jake se alejó, dio un suspiro cansado y salió corriendo hacia el bosque.

Yo por mi parte, fui lentamente hasta la entrada y abrí la puerta, di unos cuantos pasos más y escuché que la televisión estaba encendida y al asomarme por la sala, encontré a Charlie durmiendo en el sofá, apagué la televisión y lo cubrí. ¿Cómo me podía haber olvidado de él? Debió estar muy preocupado al ver que no llegaba, me sentía demasiado culpable después de lo que pasó la ultima vez.

Subí a mi habitación. De pronto todo el peso del día se puso en mis hombros y caí rendida en la cama. Me sentía cansada, emocional y físicamente, necesitaba descansar, ya mañana pensaría en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy.

Y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo...


	8. No Todo Es Lo Que Parece (Parte 2)

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

_Subí a mi habitación. De pronto todo el peso del día se puso en mis hombros y caí rendida en la cama. Me sentía cansada, emocional y físicamente, necesitaba descansar, ya mañana pensaría en todo lo que había ocurrido hoy._

_Y así caí en los brazos de Morfeo..._

_**No Todo Es Lo Que Parece (Parte 2)**_

**Capitulo 8**

**Bella's POV**

_Abrí mis ojos, ante mí había un hermoso paisaje y una bella casa, rodeada de una fina capa de nieve. Entré, vi muchos retratos, lo más raro es que estos se movían. Vi uno en especial que me llamó mucho la atención: Estaba una hermosa mujer con el cabello castaño rojizo, ojos azules y una sonrisa de lado a lado, a su lado se encontraba un hombre con el cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés, usaba unos lentes y también sonreía, y la miraba a ella con un profundo amor, en sus brazos tenía a dos niños, ambos sostenían a dos bebes, un niño con los ojos azules como el mar y un cabello oscuro como la noche y una niña con los ojos chocolate y cabello castaño rojizo, todos sonreían en la foto. Por alguna razón, esta foto se me hacía muy familiar._

—_Lo recuerdas, Lilly —dijo una voz detrás de mi espalda, era una voz muy maternal._

_Al voltearme, me encontré con la mujer y el hombre de la foto, me miraban muy melancólicos._

—_Disculpe, ¿quién es Lilly? —Pregunté algo confundida, en la habitación solo nos encontrábamos nosotros tres._

—_Mi Lilly, cómo te extrañé —me dijo, se abalanzó a darme un abrazo, le correspondí, y con su cabeza en mi cuello, comenzó a sollozar._

_El señor me siguió viendo, pero al momento también me abrazó y temblaba. Yo, por alguna razón, también comencé a llorar, me sentía en casa, me sentía segura._

_Cuando logramos controlarnos, todas las preguntas volvieron a mí y, sin pensar mucho, pregunté._

— _¿Qué hago aquí? ¿Qué lugar es este? —dije confundida._

_Las facciones de la mujer se volvieron tristes._

—_Esta es nuestra casa, Lilly. Solo falta tu hermano para que toda la familia esté reunida —dijo soñadora._

_¿Qué hermano? ¿Familia? ¿Nuestra casa? Toda mi cabeza estaba revuelta con muchas ideas._

— _¿Quiénes son ustedes? —pregunté muy asustada, y ellos se miraron entre sí, como entendiéndolo todo._

— _¿No recuerdas nada? —Dijo el señor, muy triste._

—_No recuerdo nada de esto, este lugar, esta foto, todo se me hace muy familiar, pero no logro encontrar la relación, ¿quién es Lilly?_

_Ella se sentó en un sofá cerca de nosotros y dio palamaditas a su lado invitándome, me senté y la miré esperando respuestas, ella estaba muy sonriente._

—_Mi Lilly, somos tus padres —dijo ella sonriendo todavía más, él puso una de sus manos en uno de sus hombros en señal de apoyo y en su rostro también se encontraba una esplendida sonrisa._

_Yo todavía no entendía, suponía que Charlie era mi padre, ¿qué era esto?_

— _¿Qué? No, mi padre se llama Charlie, y yo soy Bella, Bella Swan —dije aclarando su confusión, debían de estar equivocados, no podía ser posible._

_-No mi niña, Charlie es tu padrino, pensé que recordarías todo. Tú eres mi hija, te llamas Isabella Lillian Potter Evans —dijo ella lentamente, como si no quisiera espantarme—. Nos separaron cuando tú apenas eras una bebe. —Hizo una pausa y se paró señalando la foto que antes estaba viendo, ella la acarició, muy melancólica y comenzó a relatarme cómo pasó todo._

—_En estos tiempos había una guerra con Voldemort o El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado. Una noche muy fría, tu padre y yo fuimos a acostarlos, cuando de pronto Voldemort nos atacó, trató de matarlos a ustedes, pero nosotros los protegimos con nuestra magia, por eso llevas esa cicatriz en el hombro derecho. —Nadie sabía de esa marca, pensé que era algo de nacimiento—. Y tu hermano tiene una en la frente. Al morir nosotros, los cuidaron vuestros padrinos, a tu hermano se lo llevó Sirius, y a ti Charlie. Él no quería que pasaras por la experiencia traumática, así que te crió como si fueras su hija, además que debías mantenerte escondida de Voldemort. Tú y tu hermano son la salvación del mundo mágico._

_Esperen, ¿dijo mágico? ¿De magia?_

— _¿Qué quieres decir con mundo mágico? —pregunté todavía confundida._

—_Querida, tú eres una maga, tú y tu hermano lo son —respondió muy tranquilamente._

_Mi cerebro estaba procesando todo, los desmayos, la extraña luz, la atracción al peligro, los mundos sobrenaturales, ahora todo tenía sentido..._

_Ellos me miraban temerosos, esperando una reacción de mi parte, yo los miraba muy contenta. Me les lancé y los abracé a los dos, ellos sorprendidos, tardaron unos segundos en corresponderme, pero lo hicieron muy animados y sonrientes, mamá estaba llorando, mi papá me miraba muy feliz._

_Luego de unos minutos, ellos dejaron de abrazarme y se pusieron muy tristes, se miraron entre sí y me sonrieron melancólicamente. No entendía el porqué del cambio._

—_Lilly, ya es hora de irnos, el hechizo se acabará pronto y despertarás en la casa de Charlie. Siempre te querremos, hija, y estaremos siempre para ti, protegiéndote. Cuida de tu hermano._

_Me abalancé hacia ellos y mi papá me recibió en sus brazos._

—_No se vayan —rogué sollozando—. ¿Cuándo los volveré a ver? —Pregunté mirando a los ojos de mi padre._

—_Lilly, nos veremos muy pronto, cuando todo esto se acabe. Te vendremos a visitar en tus sueños, hija. No pierdas la esperanza, esta guerra se acabará._

_De pronto, se comenzaron a desintegrar y sus últimas palabras fueron:_

—_Te amamos, Lilly._

Desperté en mi cuarto y comencé a llorar. Acababa de encontrar a mis padres y ya los había perdido. Me sentí muy mal, solo quería llorar y llorar, tenía que terminar con esta guerra, por mis padres. No sabía qué pensar, pero razoné y me di cuenta que seguir llorando no resolvería nada, así que me paré de mi cama, debía aclararlo todo con Charlie... que me explicara todo, me dijera qué pasó. Necesitaba más información.


	9. Las Mentiras, Siempre Salen A Luz

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

Chicas, lamento mucho no haber subido, pero no he tenido internet -.- Pero aquí estamos.

Lamento si las asusté o-o

Bueno, espero que les guste mucho este capitulo, fue muy difícil sacarlo de mi mente, dejen sus reviews. Son un gran apoyo para mí, chicas, también las que andan anónimas, gracias por leerme.

A las que me preguntaron si la iba dejar, ¡obvio que NO!

_Desperté en mi cuarto y comencé a llorar. Acababa de encontrar a mis padres y ya los había perdido. Me sentí muy mal, solo quería llorar y llorar, tenía que terminar con esta guerra, por mis padres. No sabía qué pensar, pero razoné y me di cuenta que seguir llorando no resolvería nada, así que me paré de mi cama, debía aclararlo todo con Charlie... que me explicara todo, me dijera qué pasó. Necesitaba más información_

_**Las Mentiras, Siempre Salen A La Luz**_

_**Capítulo 9**_

Me levanté, todo me daba vueltas. Me fui al baño, necesitaba una ducha, quería relajarme. Al entrar y verme en el espejo, me espanté de mi reflejo, no parecía yo, me había cambiado el color de mis ojos, ahora eran de un azul cielo, como mi madre, y mi cabello había cambiado, era un color café intenso, tirando a rojo, era una extraña combinación. Toqué el espejo, todavía sintiendo que no era real, ¿cómo había pasado esto? Ayer mis ojos eran cafés chocolate, y mi cabello de un castaño claro...

Todo esto era un cambio radical, dejé de pensar en todo, y seguí mi camino. Quería relajarme un momento, la calma antes de la tormenta. Tan pronto terminé con mi baño, me cambié de ropa y terminé de cepillar mi cabello, caminé por el pasillo, bajé las escaleras y llegué a la cocina, donde Charlie se encontraba inmóvil, tenía una mirada triste y su postura era muy rígida. Levantó la mirada y al verme con sus ojos, me decía que sabía lo que se avecinaba y solamente dijo:

—Ya es la hora. —Se dirigió muy firme hasta la sala y me hizo una señal con la cabeza para que lo siguiera.

Me latía el corazón rápido, no sabía muy bien qué esperar.

—Lilly, por lo que veo, ya sabes de tus padres, se ha quitado el hechizo. —Con que por eso me veía diferente, llevaba un conjuro para ocultarme, seguramente de Voldemort—. No hay mucho que decir —dijo un poco abatido.

—Solo dilo, Charlie —dije un poco ansiosa, todo esto me tenía al borde—. ¿Qué pasó después de la muerte de mis padres?

—Sirius y yo nos hicimos cargo de ustedes. Sirius se quedó en Inglaterra con Harry y yo te traje a Estados Unidos. Era demasiado peligroso tenerlos cerca, por que si Voldemort los encontraba a los dos, todo el mundo mágico estaría desprotegido. Así que tomamos esa decisión. Harry y tú fueron puestos bajo un hechizo para esconder su verdadera identidad, pues hay ojos en todas partes. Tú te criaste conmigo, sospeché que comenzaría tu cambio debido a tus síntomas...

—Los desmayos, los dolores de cabeza... —dije sorprendida.

—Exacto. Yo esperaba este momento, no faltaba mucho para que los desarrollaras —dijo.

— ¿Y Harry? ¿Mi hermano? —pregunté curiosa, todavía tenía esa duda, ¿qué habrá pasado con Harry?

—Estuvo entre una familia muggle. Sirius no podía ponerlo en peligros, él era un hombre lobo, y no podía exponerlo a sus cambios, pero aun así lo mantuvo vigilado, y cuando cumplió su mayoría de edad lo llevaron hacia la escuela de magia.

— ¿Dónde está ahora? —dije ansiosa.

—Debe estar buscándote. Ustedes al ser gemelos tienen una conexión muy fuerte, y al despertar tu lado mágico, solo lo intensifica.

Me encontraba un poco mejor, ya menos ansiosa. Todo mucho mejor, no tenía mucho sentido, pero así era mi vida, al menos ya sabía algo de Harry.

Charlie se levantó y subió las escaleras. Me planteé el seguirlo, pero al levantarme me dijo:

—Quédate aquí, ya regreso.

Esperé un momento mientras meditaba, y digería toda esa información. Era demasiado para un día. Escuchaba los pasos de Charlie, escuché una puerta cerrarse y Charlie bajó muy lentamente las escaleras, sosteniendo una caja negra de roble con unos grabados muy extraños, se me hacia muy conocida. Tuve una corazonada, como si algo me hubiera sido devuelto, no sabía cómo describirlo, las emociones eran tan fuertes.

Charlie se sentó a mi lado y me miró directamente a los ojos, como recordando algo.

—Ya es tiempo. He guardado esto por años. —Hizo una pausa, y suspiró—. Aquí está lo que pude rescatar de tus padres.

Abrió la caja, mirándome fijamente, como esperando que me fuera a desmayar.

Adentro habían unas fotos donde salían mis padres, en otra Harry y yo y, extrañamente, ahí se encontraba la foto de mi sueño. La tomé delicadamente con mi mano, sintiendo que todo esto podía desaparecer. Había otra en donde salíamos Harry y yo con nuestra madre. Charlie la vio con algo de nostalgia y dijo:

—Esa fue la ultima foto que se tomaron juntos, esa foto fue tomada el mismo día del asesinato de tus padres. —Soltó una solitaria lágrima, yo me lancé hacia él y lo abracé.


	10. Momentos, Que No Se Olvidan (Parte 1)

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

**...**

Chicas, lo sé, no me maten, no me maten, ¡pero no he tenido tiempo con los exámenes!

**...**

_Adentro habían unas fotos donde salían mis padres, en otra Harry y yo y, extrañamente, ahí se encontraba la foto de mi sueño. La tomé delicadamente con mi mano, sintiendo que todo esto podía desaparecer. Había otra en donde salíamos Harry y yo con nuestra madre. Charlie la vio con algo de nostalgia y dijo:_

—_Esa fue la ultima foto que se tomaron juntos, esa foto fue tomada el mismo día del asesinato de tus _

_padres. —Soltó una solitaria lágrima, yo me lancé hacia él y lo abracé._

_**...**_

_**Momentos, Que No Se Olvidan.**_

No nos separamos, al menos por un largo rato, solo estuvimos ahí sollozando silenciosamente, ninguno de los dos quería romper este momento. Todo estaba muy tranquilo, ya cuando comenzamos a calmarnos, me comencé a separar, Charlie me sujetó por un momento antes de soltarme por completo, nos vimos a los ojos, supe en ese momento que no importaba si era mi padre biológico o no, si era una bruja o no, lo quería demasiado.

Charlie seguía soltando esas pequeñas lágrimas que no podía retener más tiempo, cada una dejaba un rastro de nostalgia. Me miró como si fuera la última vez que me fuera a ver, como tratando de tatuar en su mente este momento. Miraba muy detalladamente mi cara, sonrió nostálgicamente y comenzó a llorar más fuerte todavía.

Me acerqué a él y lo abracé muy fuerte, tratando de transmitirle todo mi cariño, haciéndole saber que no era un adiós.

Charlie, más tranquilo, me volvió a tender la caja. Saqué todas las fotos y después encontré un periódico muy antiguo, la fotografías se movían, era un periódico mágico, parecía muy viejo pues la fecha que resaltaba era el 31 de octubre de 1981. En el encabezado se encontraba en letras muy grandes y muy resaltadas _**PAREJA ASESINADA**__, _y en medio del periódico se encontraba la foto de mis padres sonriendo a la cámara, riéndose, y se alcanzaban a leer las palabras: _Lamentamos mucho la muerte de la pareja, todas las condolencias a la familia. Asesinados en condiciones sospechosas, no se encontró ningún rastro del culpable (...)._

Una lágrima resbaló de mi ojo derecho y, junto a ella, cayeron más, mojando el papel. Cada una de ellas reflejaban mis sentimientos, una incontrolable rabia y una tristeza sin límite. Todo estaba ocurriendo muy rápido, mi cerebro todavía no llegaba a digerirlo todo.

Seguí revisando la caja, la cual contenía un sobre. dentro de este se encontraba una tarjeta.

_Cuando sea el momento, te estaremos esperando._

_Lugar de encuentro: La Madriguera._

_La Orden Del Fenix._

Y junto con esta tarjeta se encontraba una pulsera con un reloj, con una inscripción al reverso, _Por Siempre En El Tiempo,_ rezaba ésta.

Dejé de llorar, era tiempo de ser fuerte, ya tendría mucho tiempo para llorar.

Con esto me levanté y dirigí una mirada a Charlie, él asintió a mi pregunta muda y se levantó también, sacó una bolsita de su bolsillo.

—Ya es hora de que te marches, tu hermano te necesita. Siempre estaré aquí para ti cuando me necesites. Allá te explicarán todo mucho mejor. —Colocó algo del polvo en mi mano—. Repite conmigo "La Madriguera", al tiempo que tiras el polvillo transportador al suelo.

Solo obedecí.

—La Madriguera. —Y tiré los polvos tal y como había dicho.

De un momento a otro me mareé, y sentía mi cuerpo ser arrastrado. Caí en una superficie dura, abrí los ojos, me encontraba toda embadurnada de hollín y dentro de una especie de chimenea, me sacudí todo el polvo de mi cuerpo. Me encontraba en un lugar muy extraño y con una decoración muy rara, por alguna razón, se me hizo familiar este lugar.

Ni siquiera había dado unos pasos cuando, de repente, me encontraba sujetada fuertemente del cuello y alguien me apuntaba con algo a la cabeza.

Una voz muy familiar me susurró al oído.

— ¿Quién eres? ¿Quién te mandó?

Extrañamente no me encontraba asustada, y le respondí con un voz muy firme.

—Soy Isabella Lillian Potter Evans, y me mandó Charlie.

El agarre de mi cuello se soltó, y al voltear, me encontré con un chico de mi edad. Nos quedamos observándonos unos minutos, nos inspeccionábamos mutuamente, el chico era un pelinegro, ojos azules, con una marca muy singular, _mi marca._

— ¿Lilly? —dijo el con un brillo muy especial en los ojos.

— ¿Harry? —dije yo también con un tono ilusionado.

Él asintió con los ojos vidriosos,. Había encontrado a mi hermano. Me le tiré encima y comencé a sollozar, él solo me acariciaba la cabeza, como confortándome. Él contenía sus lágrimas, pero yo no aguantaba la emoción. Nos quedamos abrazados un rato muy largo, hasta que me controlé y pude separarme de él lentamente.

— ¿Lo sientes, Lilly? —me pregunté él, nostálgico.

—Sí, Harry, yo también lo siento —dije feliz, solo faltaban nuestros padres para completar el cuadro.

Me sentía completa.


	11. Momentos, Que No Se Olvidan (Parte 2)

**N/A:** Los personajes son obra de S. Meyer y de J. K. Rowling, la historia es completamente mía. Este es un capítulo beteado por Laura Segura, Betas FFAD www. facebook. /groups/betasffaddiction/

Hola, chicas. El momento tan esperado ha llegado, he tratado de hacerlo lo más largo posible como recompensa, sin más que decirles, disfrútenlo...

— _¿Lo sientes, Lilly? —me preguntó él, nostálgico._

—_Sí, Harry, yo también lo siento —dije feliz, solo faltaban nuestros padres para completar el cuadro._

_Me sentía completa._

_**Momentos Que No Se Olvidan (Parte 2)**_

Nunca me había sentido tan completa como ahora. A pesar de no conocernos, era como si lo hiciéramos de toda la vida, todo giraba en torno a nuestra burbuja, en sus brazos encontraba todo lo que necesitaba, me sentía protegida, me sentía querida, me sentía feliz...

Tanto tiempo había pasado ciega de todo lo referente a mi pasado, a mi hermano. Tanto tiempo desperdiciado, pero tendríamos una vida para compensarlo, todo estaba perfecto, me sentía en mi hogar.

De repente, algo me alejó de mi hermano, y sentí un pinchazo de desesperación. Recién lo había encontrado y ya querían separarme de él.

Me sujetaron de los brazos y me mantuvieron inmóvil. Eran tres personas, se encontraban dos chicas, una de ellas con cabello castaño, largo y un poco ondulado, ojos cafés, delgada y de altura media; y la otra era un poco más joven, con el cabello rojo fuego, ojos igualmente cafés, delicada y muy hermosa. La tercera persona era un chico, también pelirrojo, alto, delgado, con ojos azules, nariz alargada y la cara cubierta de pecas, él era el que me sujetaba.

—Harry, cómo puedes creerle, cómo no pudiste considerar que fuera una atacante de El-Que-No-Puede-Ser-Nombrado —dijo la chica más joven.

Harry la miró un momento y negó. Traté de moverme, pero me sostuvo muy firmemente, no desistí, pero aun con todas mi fuerzas, no cedía. Me encontraba a su merced...

—Ron, suéltala, es mi hermana. Lo siento... —le dijo Harry a Ron, este me miró con desconfianza pero no me soltó.

—Harry, este puede ser un truco de El-Que-No-Debe-Ser-Nombrado —dijo el pelirrojo un poco dudoso.

Harry lo miro alzando una ceja muy seguro de sí mismo y dijo— Si lo fuera, ya nos hubiera atacado.

El pelirrojo dudo un poco, suspiró y me soltó.

Tan pronto me soltó, me lancé de nuevo a los brazos de Harry. Me gustaba esta sensación, siempre quise un hermano con quien compartir todo, y ahora lo tenía, aunque no fueran las mejores circunstancias.

Seguíamos abrazándonos, y al final del abrazo, Harry me dio una mirada jubilosa y me sonrió. Todos nos seguían viendo atentamente, a mí no me importaba, mi hermano estaba aquí.

—Ahora, Lilly, es hora de que conozcas a todos —dijo Harry y comenzó señalando al pelirrojo—. Él es Ron, mi mejor amigo.

Yo estiré mi mano sin rencor alguno, le sonreí. Él todavía dudoso no sabía si darme la mano, pero vio mi cara y sonrío estrechando mi mano.

—Ella es Hermione, mi mejor amiga.

Le tendí la mano a la castaña, pero ella me jaló efusivamente y me abrazó.

Me susurró quedito— Espero que seamos las mejores amigas. —Y soltó una risita.

—Y esta es Ginny, mi novia.

Harry se quedó perdido viendo a Ginny, y supe que de verdad la amaba. Me solté del abrazo de Hermione y me acerqué a los dos tortolitos sonriendo, abracé a Ginny y le dije— Trátalo bien, cuñada.

Ella se sobresaltó un poco, pero me devolvió el abrazo sonriente.

Me separé de Ginny, muy feliz de que mi hermano tuviera a alguien a quien amar y que lo amara de vuelta.

—Lilly, vamos, todavía faltan más personas para presentarte —dijo Harry ilusionado.

—Esta bien, vamos —dije sonriente.

Me guió hasta la sala, allí se encontraba mucha gente, entre ellos conocí a la señora y el señor Weasley, padres de Ginny, Ron y de los gemelos, a mi padrino Sirius, era un buen hombre, por algo debió haber sido el mejor amigo de nuestros padres, a Hagrid, uno de los amigos de Harry, y a muchas personas más.

Estaba hablando con Ginny cuando lo vi...

Estaba escondido en una de las esquinas del salón.

Se veía tan hermoso. Su cabello cobrizo, su sonrisa torcida...

El dolor se apoderó de mí, esas imágenes tortuosas aparecieron de nuevo en mi cabeza.

_¿Me quieres?_

_No._

Esas palabras que me destruyeron, volvieron a aparecer.

_Solo un juego._

_Solo un juego._

_Solo un juego._

Él no podía estar aquí.

Todo comenzó a dar vueltas, me sentía desvanecer.

Solo alcanzaba a escuchar una voz llamándome.

_Lilly..._


End file.
